Battle Royale
by youko-kun
Summary: Megatron has finally had enough of Starscream's attitude and attempted Murders. So the decepticon leader has initiated a plan to finally rid Starscream of his pesky Mutiny problem. OC's involved but no romance.


Hello everyone! Now I know what your thinking, I should be working on Chapter 10 for Mechanic because you've all been waiting patiently but I got this idea and it just wouldn't let me forget it. So, I'm going to exhaust this plot bunny then be on my way with Mechanic again. Enjoy!

Note: I've only ever watched TFA and the movies, so if im using characters that belong in different series/era's, I apologise. Just ignore it and believe they all belong in the same world ok? :D

Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro, but any OC's belong to me if they make it into this story.

* * *

Megatron was getting sick and tired of one very persistent seeker. Day in and day out on this pathetic mud ball his Air commander tried again and again to assassinate or incapacitate him, and it was starting to get very old. The Decepticon leader sat on his throne, glowering at the turned back of his SIC, who was talking adamantly to his trine mates. Thundercracker looked ready to drop into recharge on his feet and Skywarp was scanning the room, possibly for a new victim. Barricade had taken the brunt of the pranks that week and was currently indisposed in the med bay so the army was once again on the Seekers prank radar. The SIC was apparently either immune to his trines lack of attention or he didn't notice.

Megatron watched the trio leave, the smirk on Starscream's face just screaming of plots to come. He needed a plan. Something that would make the seeker quit his petty traitorous actions and make him into the loyal, obedient follower he had been when he was just a lowly scientist barely able to pull his notice. The Air commander had become more and more arrogant and mutinous the higher in command he rose, Megatron had thought putting the seeker as SIC would stem some of the arrogance but it had only made it worse. The situation had gotten too out of hand, something needed to be done and fast before the seeker took the rest of his dwindling patience and mercy.

Slowly an idea dawned on the Mech, a small smirk promising revenge and amusement slowly grew on the silver face. Those present in the room quickly prayed they weren't the Mech on the receiving end of that smirk. Megatron slowly stood and made his way out of the room, there were many things to be done before his plan could take effect. Starscream wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

The SIC of the Decepticon forces was currently flying with his trine. It had been a few weeks since his last plan for taking the leadership of the army and the Seeker thought it time to initiate another. Megatron could have become soft and inattentive in the lapse of any action from the Air commander, perfect timing for a new attempt at leadership. Signalling his trine, the trio slowly started their decent and landing, surprised at having to avoid another flyer doing the same thing. The three transformed, the large shuttle beside them doing the same. Sneering, Starscream ignored the brute and headed inside, a surprising sight greeting him. The landing hanger was full of winged Mechs, small and large, each baring the Decepticon symbol. Frowning, Starscream quickly exited the hanger, his trine following, and headed for the control room.

Arriving, the SIC quickly opened the doors, a smirking Megatron greeted him. " What's with the seeker party in the landing hanger Megatron? Another poor attempt at getting rid of those stupid Autoscum? Bet you this time it wont work either. If I was the leader of the Decepticons, we would have won this war already!" Starscream sneered at the unchanging face of his leader, the smirk still firmly in place. " I see the surprise has already been found out. Oh well. No time like the present to tell you I suppose." Megatron drawled out, smirk still firmly in place and growing. Slowly circling the irate seeker, Megatron signalled Soundwave to approach. " First I think it would be best to inform you of your demotion." Starscream screeched, anger rolling off him in waves. " What?! You can't demote me! I worked too hard for this position!" Megatron just continued to grin, the look eerily more frightening then his customary smirk. " Your now my Third in command, Soundwave here has been promoted to your former position of SIC."

The seeker screamed in outrage, too worked up to form proper sentences. " Your actions has made me make a decision to fix the rampant problem of disobedience and mutiny. You will continue to be demoted and your responsibilities reduced until the problem is fixed. I suggest your start immediately." Megatron smirked smugly as he left the room. As he neared the door, he raised a hand, like he had just remembered something. " Oh, and also there is going to be a tournament. Your responsibility as Air commander has also been revoked. All the flyers in the army will be competing over the right to be the new Air Commander." Starscream gaped as the leader left, the room deathly quiet.

" WHAT?!"

* * *

Thundercracker watched his trine mate pace angrily across their berthroom, the small seeker grumbling in rage and embarrassment. Flyers and triple changers alike had slowly been trickling into the base, many smirking and making snide remakes to the, now former, Air commander and SIC. The most annoying of the bunch had been the Conehead trine, Ramjet quickly stating his trine would become the new command trine, him leading the whole way. Unlikely it may be, the jeers and mockery had quickly become old and stale. That was not to say only trines had shown up, many Decepticons who could fly but didn't have the seeker trine mentality had shown up as well, each one confident the tournament would be one and one and trines would be insignificant at best. Every arrival annoyed Starscream to no end, another enemy to defeat and concur.

Megatron was allowing the TIC to compete, maybe to humiliate him further or give him false hope but Starscream didn't plan on loosing. He would melt in a slag pit before he let some no good drop out grunt soldier take his hard earned right to lead. The start of the tournament was scheduled in a week, any flight soldier who hadn't made it to the base by then couldn't compete and would be sent back to their post. Already some had called in, informing they were to far off and stating they weren't coming. Anyone else had to, it was a do or die order apparently, Megatron was adamant about have this tournament.

Starscream had left the berthroom, he couldn't take looking at the walls anymore, they seemed to mock him and his failure to stay SIC and Air commander. Megatron watched the irate seeker pace the base, a smirk firmly in place. All was set. With the demotion, Starscream would be too worked up to compete properly and would most likely lose the tournament. The demotion and loss of being lead Air soldier would either make the Seeker strive to gain the positions back or instil a greater need to kill the leader. Megatron had his money on the former as killing him would no longer guarantee his position as leader, that right now placed in Soundwave. The strive would force his little seeker to play nice, Megatron would get his loyal and obedient soldier back and all it took was a small air combat tournament. Genius.

Grinning widely, Megatron strolled back to his throne. He wondered why he hadn't done this earlier.

* * *

" Welcome my loyal Decepticons. Today we begin the process of electing a new Air commander!" A cheer rose from the assembled forces, most of the flyers eager to start. Some looked bored or was blatantly not paying attention but most were into it and Megatron didn't care either way, as long as one of these soldiers beat Starscream and took the position, if only temporarily to teach the small TIC a lesson. Most were of the seeker variety but some triple changers and even a predacon or two had shown. The most intriguing one he had seen was a large Triple changer who had two flight modes instead of one, the wing and rotor blade set up making a spread design on the Mechs back reminiscent of the creature wings on a being the humans call an 'angel'. Ironically enough, that mech had been one of his top medics and brutally vicious to his patients and enemies.

" There will be three rounds, each meant to test and weigh your ability to lead in the air, fight in the air, and manoeuvre in the air. The Mechs with the top 30 best scores at the end of first round will move on to second. The Mechs with the top 5 best scores at the end of the second will move onto the third, and the Mech with the top score in third round will be the New Air commander of the Decepticon forces!" another cheer rang out, many Mechs grinning and roaring viciously, eager to fight one another. " The first round will be an obstacle course race around and in through the base. This will test your ability of flight in tight and wide areas, as well as your manoeuvrability and quick thinking. The starting and ending area will be the Launch pad. You will start by flying over the desert region around us, markers and Mechs have been placed to direct you and create obstacles. Follow the path until it takes you to the landing pad, Do not land! You will be disqualified. Continue to fly into the base and follow the markers until you reach the Launch pad. You will do this twice. Only 10 at a time will be on the course to prevent high traffic in the base. The faster your time is and the less damaged you are when you finish will determine your score. Fast may be good but if you come in first and almost offline, you will fail. Weapons and combat are allowed of course. You will be split into groups and sorted accordingly. The first race will be in 4 clicks (4 hours). Dismissed."

The assembled Mechs quickly dispersed, talking adamantly with each other, everyone eager to begin. Starscream walked out sulkily, Mechs around him jeering and mocking him. Many began to see how worked up they could get him, scrambling over each other and starting fights unintentionally. Megatron sighed as the Chaos unfolded. " Oh for spark's sake." the seekers would have continued unhindered had a large form not suddenly dropped from no where and off-lined 3 Mechs at once. The seekers quickly backed away from the large double winged triple changer. " Now then, if everyone would kindly leave without killing each other and staining Megatron's lovely floor?" everyone quickly left as the deep baritone of the triple changer washed over then, most sneering at their fun lost. Megatron shook his head at the sheer idiocy of his forces. _' And we wonder why we haven't defeated Prime and his merry band of pacifists.' _

* * *

Most of the seekers had spent their 4 clicks doing test flights and stability checks, making sure their systems were up to spec. Starscream sat dejectedly in a corner, pout clearly in place. He was one of the last that would go and he had been place with mostly triple changers. While he could most likely win the speed portion of the race, the active weapons trained on his aft was the most worrying part. While they had outright been forbidden to actively try to kill each other with weapons, nothing had been said about trying to get others to crash and kill themselves.

A little over 4 clicks later, Megatron, Soundwave, and Barricade had set up a small monitor station and group listing in the launch hanger. The three would Judge the condition, speed and manoeuvrability of each seeker from the monitors, with Hook's help, while making sure no one broke the rules. The firs group set themselves up on the starting line as Megatron stood before them. " You all know the rules, don't get caught cheating or the consequences will be dire. On your mark." the 10 seekers eager started their engines, hovering slightly above the start line. " Set." Megatron scanned the crowd and competitors. This group consisted of 10 young seekers, all fairly new to the army. They would set the standard expected for the competition. " Go." Megatron threw his hand up, smirk in place as 10 jets flew off past him, easily breaking the sound barrier in seconds.

* * *

And there you have it! A new story and new plot bunny.

I'm taking requests if you want your OC in the competition or in the crowd. I need some to fill in banter and what not, the Decepticons don't really have that many canon characters that fly im afraid D: i need at least 30 winged mechs for this story and i only have like 9 so far xD any help is appreciated so im not straining my brain to pump out 21 OC's lol

Also, if you want to vote on who will win the competition, cause I haven't decided if Starscream will win it yet, you may go ahead. :D

Possible winners

Starscream

Thundercracker

Skywarp

Ramjet

Static (OC triple changer, yes he was revamped from BoaS xD)

Your OC

Random OC

Please review and vote, it would make me very happy :D


End file.
